


From a Child | Dylmas/Newtmas

by RonnieAnz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Maze (Maze Runner), Bisexual Thomas (Maze Runner), Boys' Love, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieAnz/pseuds/RonnieAnz
Summary: Thomas i Dylan są przyjaciółmi od dzieciństwa. Jednak wraz z ich dorastaniem pomiędzy ich przyjaźnią pojawia się nowe uczucie którego ani jeden ani drugi nie potrafią jednoznacznie określić.Wystarczy jeden moment aby zerwać coś nad czym pracowało się przez lata, ale czy da się to równie szybko naprawić?I co wspólnego ma z tym Jeff Deegans, a raczej Fabio Del Junco?Liczba słów: 21k
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Thomas Brodie-Sangster & Dylan O'Brien, Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien





	1. Chapter 1

Perspektywa: Thomas

\- Dylan, obiecaj mi coś.-powiedziałem łapiąc chłopaka za rękaw białej koszuli.

Brunet odwrócił się do mnie posyłając mi zniewalający uśmiech. Cóż poradzę na to że się zarumieniłem?

\- Co tylko zechcesz Tommy.-odpowiedział patrząc mi w oczy.

\- Gdy pójdziesz do liceum nie zapomnij o mnie...-poprosiłem cicho. Mimowolnie poczułem jak do moich oczu napływają łzy, jednak odgoniłem je. Nie mogę się rozklejać.

Nie jesteś cipą Thomas.

\- Och, skarbie jak w ogóle mogłeś tak pomyśleć?-zapytał zdziwiony od razu biorąc mnie w swoje ramiona. -Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem na całe życie.-dodał a ja wtuliłem się w niego bardziej. I gdy tak trwaliśmy w uścisku usłyszałem głos obok nas:   
-Shippuje was.-z nikąd wyrósł Brad.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?!-krzyknąłem spanikowany w sekundzie odrywając się od Dylana. Nie spodziewałem się go tutaj.

\- Czemu nas...statkujesz?-zapytał zdziwiony O'brien patrząc na mojego przyjaciela. Brad momentalnie przybił sobie facepalma. 

\- Boże Thomas, z kim ty się zadajesz?-zaśmiał się niebieskooki po chwili oznajmiając że idzie poszukać Liama. Nie zdążyłem mu odpowiedzieć gdyż po chwili się ulotnił.

Na korytarzu co rusz pojawiały się nowe osoby przez co zrobił się niezły kocioł. Wszędzie słychać było piski, płacz oraz rozmowy. Tak to już jest na zakończeniu roku.

\- Tommy?-zaczepił mnie brązowooki. - Masz zdać, bo chce się z tobą spotkać z rok w szkole okej?-zachichotał uroczo jeszcze raz mnie przytulając.

\- Odezwał się kujon!-krzyknąłem za nim gdy chłopak powiedział że idzie do domu, jadnak brunet był za daleko aby to usłyszeć. Po kilku sekundach sam poszedłem jeszcze do mojej klasy pożegnać się z kolegami oraz koleżankami z klasy. 

Jednak cały czas mam z tyłu głowy złe przeczucia...


	2. Rozdział 1

2 lata później...

Perspektywa: Thomas

\- Mamo, czy ja też muszę iść?-zapytałem zrezygnowany. Ella odwróciła się do mnie patrząc na mnie morderczym wzrokiem. 

\- Thomasie, musisz. O'brienowie to nasi przyjaciele od lat. Nie możesz ich unikać.-powiedziała twardo zakładając szpilki.

\- Eh, no dobra...-westchnąłem wiedząc że jestem na przegranej pozycji.

\- Tylko przebierz się. Bo chyba nie masz zamiaru pójść do nich w pobrudzonej piżamie.-dodała a ja przewróciłem wkurzony oczyma.

Jasne, bo jest się przed kim stroić..  
Na pewno nie przed cholernym Dylanem...ughr nienawidzę go.

Nie mam w ogóle chęci oglądać go na oczy. Wystarczy mi w szkole gdzie albo mi dokucza albo olewa.

Chuj.

Podniosłem się z kanapy ruszając do swojego pokoju się przebrać. 

[...]

Ojciec zapukał do drzwi jednak delikatnie mówiąc miałem na to wyrąbane. Obecnie w centrum mojego zainteresowania znajdowała się czarna muszka uciskająca mi gardło.

Cholera, jak to gówno odwiązać?

Drzwi otworzyły się. Stał w nich nie kto inny jak szanowny chuj Dylan O'brien aka menda.  
\- Dzień Dobry proszę państwa. Czekaliśmy na was.-podał pocałował moją mamę w rękę a z ojcem wymienili uściski.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia przewróciłem oczyma. 

Zaraz chyba rzygnę...

\- Cześć Tommy.-uśmiechnął się do mnie na co warknąłem zły pod nosem.

Ja pierdole, a teraz będzie udawał mojego przyjaciela, żałosne.

\- Taa el- zacząłem jednak gdy matka spojrzała na mnie z mordem w oczach od razu poprawiłem się. - Znaczy cześć...Dylan.-powiedziałem z odrazą podając mu rękę którą do mnie wyciągnął.

Oo widzę że ktoś tu sklerozę ma...jeśli się nie mylę dwa miesiące temu, na zakończeniu roku omal się nie pobiliśmy.

Weszliśmy do środka prowadzeni przez O'briena. Dom wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy ostatni raz tu byłem. Czyli z rok temu.

W kuchni czekali już na nas rodzice Dylana. "Ciocia" Anne i "wujek" George. Przywitali się z nami od razu zapraszając do zastawionego stołu.

Już czuje że będzie drętwo.

\- Thomasie, jak ty urosłeś! Może wreszcie zaczniesz przypominać chłopaka!-zachwycił się ojciec Dylana.  
Chciałem ponownie przewrócić oczyma jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymałem się.

Taa ten facet do końca życia, a nawet i dłużej będzie pokazywać mi swoją wyższość.  
Jaki ojciec taki syn...

-Thomas bardzo chciał przyjechać. Uwielbia u was przebywać.-zaczęła matka a ja zacisnąłem pieść pod obrusem. 

Spojrzałem w bok, gdzie siedział Dylan. Patrzył na mnie lekko zdziwiony lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

Nie zdążyłem o nic zapyta ponieważ brunet zabrał głos:  
\- Matko, mógłbym zabrać Thomasa do mojego pokoju? Chciałem pokazać mu swoją nową kolekcje albumów.

No chyba cię kurwa pojebało gościu.

W życiu nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę ty kłamliwa mendo.

\- Tak, jasne Dylan. To wspaniały pomysł.-zgodziła się jego Anne a moi rodzice potwierdzili jej słowa kiwnięciem głowy.

\- To chodźmy!-brązowooki złapał mnie za rękę ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Gdy już byliśmy poza zasięgiem wzroku rodziców gwałtownie wyrwałem się.  
\- Popierdoliło cię?! Nigdzie z tobą nie idę!

\- Ale ty jesteś udany, ja pierdole.-skomentował idąc na górę. Nie wiedziałem co robić.

Wracać do drętwych rodziców czy iść za Dylanem?

Chuj w to idę do rodziców!

Gdy już miałem spokojnie udać się z powrotem do jadalni usłyszałem głos za sobą:  
\- Idziesz czy nie?

\- Eh, tak.-poddałem się w końcu idąc za byłym przyjacielem. 

[...]

Gdy już wszedłem do pokoju Dylana od razu usiadłem przy krześle biurowym.

\- Jasne, rozgość się...

Olałem jego wypowiedź biorąc do ręki ołówek leżący przy biurku.

Czy to przypadkiem nie jest ten...

O cholera.

Wspomnienie~ Trzy lata wcześniej, urodziny Dylana.

\- Dylan!-krzyknąłem podekscytowany biegnąc do jego pokoju.

\- Tommy? Co ty tu robisz?-zaśmiał się przytulając mnie na powitanie.-Impreza jest przecież za dwie godziny.

\- No i co?-wydąłem dolną wargę a po chwili zachichotałem. - Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Wyjąłem zza pleców małą, ozdobną reklamówkę podając ją chłopakowi.  
\- Mam jeszcze inne rzeczy, znaczy jeśli nie lubisz takich...-powiedziałem niepewnie. Spuściłem głowę zawstydzony.

\- O mój boże!-krzyknął nagle brunet przez co podniosłem wzrok. - Skarbie, jak w ogóle mogłeś pomyśleć że mi się nie spodoba?!

Po chwili poczułem jak Dylan przyciąga mnie do przytulasa, którego chętnie oddałem.

\- Koszulka jest śliczna!-ucieszył się. - I jeszcze te podpisy! Nawet Hotgan się podpisała!

\- Koszulka też mi się podoba jednak musisz ty też się na niej podpisać.-zaśmiałem się gdy chłopak chciał ją jeszcze założyć. 

-Czekaj, gdzieś miałem markera...-zaczął się zastanawiać.

\- To jest taki specjalny. Masz tam w środku.-podpowiedziałem mu.

Koniec wspomnienia.

\- Sangster, wszystko w porządku?-zapytał Dylan widząc że siedzę nieprzytomnie. Potrząsnąłem głową wyrzucając tamto wspomnienie. Odrzuciłem mazaka odwracając się przodem do O'briena.

-A od kiedy cię to interesuje?-zapytałem. Nie miałem ochotę wdawać się z nim w zbędne rozmowy.

\- W sumie masz rację. Nie interesuje mnie.-odpowiedział uśmiechając się do mnie z kpiną.

O nie, Dylan próbuję udawać "bad boya"...śmiech na sali.

-Poza tym jestem i tak teraz zajęty.-dodał.-Umówiłem się z taką gorącą laską ze szkoły, i nie mam zamiaru aby ktoś taki jak ty zepsuł mi plany.-z jakiegoś powodu poczułem się lekko, zraniony?

Nie, to niemożliwe. Ja nie mam uczuć. Przynajmniej żadnych skierowanych do Dylana. W takim razie dlaczego tak boli mnie serce?

Ughr...jebane serce!

\- Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie.-zacząłem.   
\- Nie mam zamiaru w żaden sposób cię kryć. W dupie mam ciebie i twoją lafiryndę.

\- Chciałem być miły i na spokojnie porozmawiać ale z tobą się najwyraźniej nie da. Chciałem się nawet pogodzić, ale teraz zrozumiałem że to co było kiedyś nigdy nie wróci. Wreszcie przejrzałem na oczy i widzę jaką jesteś ofiarą losu. Takich powinno się wytępić.-zakończył uśmiechając się chamsko.

Czemu to tak boli? 

Czemu mnie to tak cholernie zabolało?

-Niech zgadnę, chcesz mnie zaszantażować.-odezwałem się po chwili ciszy w których starałem się opanować chęć płaczu.

\- W rzeczy samej!-klasnął w dłonie. - Ty mnie nie wydasz a ja nie wydam ciebie "Tommy".

To tak jak wcześniej mówiłem. Jaki ojciec taki syn...

\- W czym mnie niby nie wydasz?

\- Och idioto, w tym że lubisz w dupę.-powiedział klepiąc mnie po policzku a następnie wyszedł przez okno.

Niech tylko kurwa spróbuje a jaja mu wyrwę i zrobie z nich breloczek.

Poza tym nie jestem gejem! On sobie tak tylko ubzdurał.

Obiecał że nikomu nie powie. Znam go, a raczej znałem, aż takim chujem nie jest...chyba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka:  
> Hejo, witam was. Mam nadzieje że rozdział przypadł wam do gustu bo mi nawet, nawet. 
> 
> Jak pewnie zauważyliście(albo i nie) zmieniłam trochę opis. Więc przeczytajcie lepiej aby później nie było "Ale przecież miało być inaczej" XD


	3. Rozdział 2

Perspektywa: Thomas

Usiadłem na łóżku należącym do Dylana. Chłopaka już od dawna nie było, lecz ja cały czas czułem mocne ukłucie w sercu.

Czy Dylan naprawdę tak myśli? A może powiedział to w ataku złości? Przecież...byliśmy przyjaciółmi, chyba.

A może on udawał i wcale mnie nie lubiał?

Och Thomas, nie bądź cipą.  
Nie będę się mazać jak jakaś dziewucha.

Westchnąłem przecierając oczy, nie będę płakać, przez niego nie warto. Wstałem rozglądając się po pokoju.

Spłonę za to w piekle ale...cholera, kto by się nie skusił?

Podszedłem szafki na której znajdowały się zdjęcia Dylana z przyjaciółmi, bogatymi oczywiście, Minho i ...Brettem, jak ja nie trawie tego gościa.

Dalej były zdjęcia z różnymi dziwkami z naszej szkoły, były to w większości dziewczyny które zapewne już kilka razy przeleciał.

Otworzyłem małą szufladę. 

\- O kurwa...-szepnąłem gdy zauważyłem że w środku znajdowały się prezerwatywy i nawilżacz. Gdy już chciałem ją zamknąć zorientowałem się że pod, no wiadomo czym znajdowały się odwrócona kupka zdjęć. Już miałem po nie sięgnąć gdy usłyszałem głos matki z dołu:  
\- Thomas, chodź. Idziemy już!

Warknąłem wkurzony pod nosem ale posłusznie zszedłem na dół uprzednio zamykając sex-szafkę Dylana. 

[...]

Siedziałem na tylnim siedzeniu gapiąc się bezmyślnie za okno gdy usłyszałem moją matkę:  
\- Och, Thomas tak się ciesze że ty z Dylanem się wreszcie pogodziliście.-zaśmiała się dziwnie Ella.

Co kurwa? On mnie szantażował!

\- Taa, ja też.-odpowiedziałem w zamian.

\- To ważne że znowu jesteście blisko tak jak kiedyś przecież niedługo mu..-zaczęła.

\- Nie ważne.-przerwał jej ojciec patrząc na nią ze złością w oczach. Nie skomentowałem tego, podobnie jak matka, która już do końca podróży siedziała spięta.

Gdy po piętnastu minutach zaparkowaliśmy pod domem wyskoczyłem z auta jak poparzony. Pędem wbiegłem do swojego pokoju po drodze zgarniając laptop leżący na stole w kuchni.

Gdy już usiadłem na łóżku wszedłem na messengera, zadzwoniłem oczywiście do Brada.

Chłopak po dwóch sygnałach odebrał:  
\- Halo? Hej Tom.-uśmiechnął się widząc mnie.

-Taa hej.-odpowiedziałem niemrawo.   
Niebieskooki zmarszczył brwi przyglądając mi się z nieukrywanym zmartwieniem.

\- Co się stało skarbie?-zapytał po chwili.

\- Byliśmy u O'brienów, to się stało.-westchnąłem czując napływające łzy.

\- Co on ci zrobił? Mam dzwonić po Minhosia?

\- Trochę się....pokłóciliśmy.-odpowiedziałem.- I nie, nie dzwoń do Minho.

\- Co on ci powiedział no?! Martwię się Tom, jesteś moim przyjacielem. 

\- Powiedzieliśmy sobie trochę niemiłych słów, z resztą, ja też nie jestem święty..-powiedziałem starając się ominąć jednoznaczna odpowiedź. Przyjaciel tylko pokręciła głową ale w końcu przytaknęła zrezygnowana. - Pójdziemy trochę pobiegać?-zapytałem się starając się zmienić temat.

\- Jasne, daj mi dziesięć minut, będę czekać na ciebie tam gdzie zawsze.-odpowiedział rozłączając się.  
Szybko przebrałem się w wygodne ciuchy. 

Przed wyjściem z pokoju rzuciłem jeszcze przelotne spojrzenie na zdjęcie przedstawiające dziesięcioletniego mnie oraz Dylana grających na konsoli.

Ehh...szkoda gadać.

Wybiegłem z domu na co usłyszałem krzyk mamy "Nie biegaj, bo podłogę dopiero umyłam" czy coś takiego.

Pędziłem przed siebie, uwielbiam biegać. Po niecałych pięciu minutach byłem już w umówionym miejscu gdzie czekał już ma mnie mój przyjaciel.

Parsknąłem cicho pod nosem gdy zauważyłem że we włosach ma różową,opaskę.

\- Nie złapiesz mnie!-krzyknął a ja momentalnie pobiegłem za nim.

Zacząłem go gonić gdy uciekł. 

[...]

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach zabawy postanowiliśmy się zatrzymać przy strumyku. Podczas gdy mój przyjaciel wyjmował sobie wodę z plecaka ja, siedziałem rozglądając się w około.  
Niestety straciliśmy poczucie czasu przez co teraz, w nocy znajdowaliśmy się w lesie który jest szczególnie niebezpieczny przez grasujące tu wilki i niedźwiedzie.

Gdzieś za nami usłyszałem ciche warknięcia przez co gwałtownie podniosłem się do góry, Brad zapewne też to usłyszał gdyż kręcił się wokół swojej własnej osi drżąc ze strachu.

Podbiegłem do niego trącąc go delikatnie ramieniem tym samym oznajmiając abyśmy wiali.

Gdy usłyszeliśmy jeszcze bliższe warknięcie zerwaliśmy się do biegu, za nami ruszyło dwóch, wielkich wilków. Były trochę za wielkie na zwykłych wilków. Nie skupiałem się jednak na tym za bardzo.

Brad pisnął cicho gdy brązowy wilk chwycił go, przyciągając do siebie. Chciałem ruszyć mu z pomocą lecz ktoś chwycił mnie w identyczny sposób od tyłu.  
\- Siema Thomasku, nie przestraszyłeś się za bardzo?-zaśmiał się zdejmując maskę.

Dylan? Ja pierdole, chcieli nas nastraszyć.

Czy oni są aż takimi idiotami aby przebrać się za wilki?

Po chwili jak się okazało Minho oraz O'brien puścili nas każąc iść za sobą. Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia niż ruszyć za nimi ponieważ za nami dreptał idiota o imieniu Brett.

[...]

Po kilkunastu minutach marszu znaleźliśmy się przed domem Talbotów, jednak nie weszliśmy do środka. Osiemnastolatkowie zaprowadzili nas na tyły domu, gdzie znajdowała się średniej wielkości, drewniana altanka.

Brett oraz Minho zniknęli gdzieś kiwając głową do mojego byłego przyjaciela.

Dylan Wielki panicz O'brien spojrzał na nas z wyraźną kpiną w oczach na co warknąłem zły. Brad za to siedział spokojnie. 

Nie da się nie śmiać mając przed sobą Dylana w stroju wilka.

Drzwi otworzyły się a w nich stanęli chłopcy. Na rękach trzymali stertę ubrań.

Pierwszą parę podali Dylanowi, drugą mi a trzecią niebieskookiemu.  
\- Przebierzcie się szybko bo śmierdzicie, mamy do pogadania.  
Gdy Brett i Minho wyszły ku mojemu oraz Brada  
zdziwieniu Dylan, centralnie przed nami zdjął kostium, pod którym nic nie miał.

Kurwa...  
Czy go pojebało?!

Brad pisnął, chowając głowę w ręce lecz ja nie mogłem oderwać oczu od nagiego chłopaka przede mną.

\- Uważaj bo jeszcze ci ślinka pocieknie.-zaśmiał się perfidnie brunet tym samym sprowadzając mnie na ziemie.

Co za chuj, zrobił to specjalnie.

Przebrałem się szybko chwytając za majtki leżące obok mnie. Dylan zrobił dziwną minę lecz od razu odwrócił się ubierając koszulkę.

Panie Boże, czemu on ma taką dupę?

Również odwróciłem się do niego plecami ubierając się szybko.

Brad nadal siedział zasłaniając sobie oczy...

[...]

\- Czy wy jesteście aż tak nieodpowiedzialni aby chodzić po lesie w nocy?!-wkurzył się Minho.-Mogły was zaatakować jakieś pojebane wilki albo niedźwiedzie!

\- Zaatakowały.-skierowałem palcem na Dylana opierającego się o ścianę altanki.  
Chłopak prychnął pod nosem posyłając mi wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Wiem że on jest pojebany, ale by was nie zabił!-dodał Minho na co Brett zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Skąd od razu takie przypuszczenia że bym go nie zabił?-wymamrotał cicho pod nosem brązowooki a ja otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

Czy jego już totalnie popierdoliło?

\- Och zamknij się Dylan.-nie wytrzymywał czarnowłosy. - Dobrze że my was znaleźliśmy i nic wam się nie stało.

-Mam takie pytanie..-wtrącił się nieśmiało Brad. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. - Dlaczego biegaliście po lesie w strojach wilków?

\- Nie zrozumiesz...-westchnął Minho przytulając do siebie niebieskookiego.

\- A jak my teraz mamy wrócić do domu?-zapytałem po chwili ciszy.

\- Ach tak, Dylan was odwiezie.-powiedział spoglądając znacząco na chłopaka który w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczyma.

\- Niech wam będzie.-powiedział zły.

[...] 

\- Do zobaczenia jutro Brad.-przytuliłem chłopaka na pożegnanie. Brunet wysiadł z auta idąc w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

Dylan ruszył z piskiem opon.   
\- Słuchaj Tom...as.-zaczął.-Wiem że grzebałeś mi w szafkach.

Ja pierdole...  
Zabije mnie...

\- Em...skąd?-postanowiłem nie kłamać.

\- Bo cię znam. I domyślałem się że tak zrobiłeś.- zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Zapytam wprost. Widziałeś...coś dziwnego? 

Tak, szafkę z lubrykantem i gumkami.

\- A coś w niej jeszcze? Ughr wiesz o co mi chodzi!

Czy ja to powiedziałem na głos?

\- Em...nie.-odparłem zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. Chłopak odetchnął rozluźniony. 

\- I niech tak pozostanie.

[...]

\- Pojebało cię, Dylan.-odezwałem się gdy już zatrzymaliśmy się przed moim domem.

-Nie bardziej niż ciebie, Thomas.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

I tak go nienawidzę!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka:  
> Może być? Starałam się zrobić dłuższy abyście mieli troszkę rekompensatę że najprawdopodobniej rozdziału do poniedziałku nie będzie ;(
> 
> Ja się z wami żegnam, pa skarby^^


	4. Rozdział 3

Na drugi dzień...

Perspektywa: Thomas

Obudziłem się wykończony jak nigdy wcześniej. Leniwie uchyliłem powieki marszcząc brwi przez wpadające do pokoju światło słoneczne.

Pierdole, nie idę do szkoły.

\- Thomas! Wstawaj. Za trzydzieści minut zaczynają ci się zajęcia.-krzyknęła z dołu Ella.

A ta co? W myślach czyta?

Wstałem z mięciutkiej pościeli w pieski z "Psiego patrolu" aby skierować się do szafy.  
\- Ja pierdole...-warknąłem pod nosem gdy wszystkie, cudem poupychane w niej ciuchy, wpadły wprost na mnie.

Wybrałem szybko jakoś wyglądającą, czarną koszulkę oraz tego samego koloru dżinsy.

Będę wyglądał jak menel.  
Przystojny i słodki menel.

Poszedłem do łazienki biorąc szybki, zimny prysznic dla orzeźwienia mojego mózgu, którego zapewne tam nie ma.

Wyparował. Tak jak moje siły witalne.

[...]

\- Thomasie, powiesz mi w końcu gdzie wczoraj byłeś?-zapytała moja mama gdy zatrzymaliśmy się pod moją szkołą. Przewróciłem oczyma chcąc otworzyć drzwi. 

\- Zamknęłaś mnie?-zdziwiłem się, gdy ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem że drzwiczki są zamknięte.

\- Synu, pytam cię o to bo się o ciebie martwie.- powiedziała rudowłosa kobieta odwracając głowę w moim kierunku.

I jeszcze czego? Kobieto, ty dzieci nie powinnaś mieć.

\- Powiem ci, pod jednym warunkiem. Co chciałaś mi wczoraj powiedzieć w samochodzie?

Kobieta westchnęła. Popatrzyła na mnie smutno a następnie otworzyła drzwi. Zmarszczyłem zdziwiony brwi.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć skarbie, nie teraz..

Prychnąłem wychodząc, a raczej wybiegając z samochodu. Podczas biegu przelotnie spojrzałem na zegarek.

Ile ja mam kurwa spóźnienia? dziesięć minut?!

Pędem ruszyłem do sali historycznej, w której ku mojemu zdziwieniu siedziały również i klasy trzecie, a w nich Dylan.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechając się przebiegle pod nosem.

Kurwa no! Co on tu do cholery robi?!

\- Panie profesorze! Wydaję mi się że jesteśmy już w komplecie.-powiedział a ja spojrzałem w kierunku szczurowatego, znaczy profesora Jensena.

Jak ja go kurwa nienawidzę.  
Już dyrektor Paige jest lepsza.

\- Och Thomas! Zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością!-zaklaskał w ręce posyłając mi sztuczny uśmiech. Skrzywiłem się na ten widok, siadając do ławki którą dzieliłem z Liamem.

Usiadłem obok śpiącego w najlepsze blondyna szturchając go lekko w bok. Gdy już zabrać się za bardziej skuteczne metody usłyszałem głos nauczyciela:  
-Witajcie młodzieży! Skoro jesteśmy już w komplecie to możemy zaczynać .-spojrzał wymownie w moim kierunku.

Chuj.   
Stary chuj i tyle.

\- Zapewne zauważyliście że jest was więcej niż normalnie.-zaczął.-Ja oraz nowy nauczyciel, który dołączy do nas niebawem zaplanowaliśmy przedstawienie!

Większość osób znajdująca się w pomieszczeniu jęknęła zła.

\- Jako że nasza szkoła jest bardzo tolerancyjna, ja, oraz pan Jeff postanowiliśmy aby zamiast tradycyjnych Romea i Julii głównymi bohaterami byli dwaj chłopcy bądź dwie dziewczyny.

\- No chyba was pojebało!-krzyknąłem oburzony a wszystkie pary oczy momentalnie zwróciły się w moim kierunku.   
\- Znaczy...

-Oho! Widzę że Pan Sangster jest chętny! 

No chyba cię ostro popierdoliło.

\- Nigdy w życiu. Nie nadaje się do tego.-powiedziałem spokojnie, starając się panować nad nerwami.

\- Thomasie, chodzi o orientacje?

Ja pierdole no!

\- Nie proszę Pana.-wtrącił się nagle Dylan.   
\- Tommy'emu nie będzie to przeszkadzać, to widać.-zaśmiał się.

\- O'brien, siadaj na miejsce!-zarządził lekko łysiejący mężczyzna koło pięćdziesiątki.

Brunet jednak olał go podchodząc do mnie.   
-Szukasz swojego romeo, Julio?-szepnął mi do ucha a następnie odszedł siadając na końcu klasy razem z przyjaciółmi.

Mimowolnie zarumieniłem się wściekle. 

\- Co przegapiłem?-usłyszałem zaspany głos Liama, a później głośny facepalm Brada.

[...]

\- Taa, elo.-pożegnałem się z przyjaciółmi którzy mieli jeszcze dodatkową matematykę z tą kurewką od matematyki.

Szedłem przed siebie patrząc w dół. Mijałem ulice, centrum miasta a następnie park. 

Park, tak ważny w moim życiu...Tu się coś zaczęło i coś skończyło.

Moja przyjaźń z Dylanem.  
Czyli dwanaście zmarnowanych lat, mieliśmy po zaledwie cztery latka gdy poznaliśmy się w tej piaskownicy... 

Usiadłem na ławce naprzeciwko starej, zniszczonej piaskownicy. Zresztą jak cały ten plac zabaw. A jednak uwielbiam tu przychodzić.

I to również obok tej piaskownicy zakończyła się moja wieloletnia przyjaźń.

Wspomnienie~ wakacje między pierwszą a drugą liceum.

\- Odwal się wreszcie ode mnie!-krzyknąłem ze łzami w oczach. Jednak brunet nadal wytrwale biegł za mną nie zwalniając.

\- Kurwa Tommy! Stój!-złapał mnie za nadgarstek siłą przekręcając mnie w swoim kierunku.

\- Nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi. Nie jesteśmy nimi już od roku.-zapłakałem wpadając w objęcia chłopaka. 

\- Tommy, co się stało?-zapytał przejęty brunet patrząc w moje mokre od łez oczy.

\- Nie wiesz? Nie wiesz?! Ty cholerny dupku, obiecałeś mi że nigdy nikomu nie powiesz o tym że jestem inny, wytłumacz mi w takim razie skąd Teresa wiedziała!-wykrzyczałem mu próbując się od niego odsunąć.

\- Przecież wiesz że to nie ja! Jak możesz mnie w ogóle o takie rzeczy oskarżać?!-zdenerwował się.

Oderwałem się od niego, a gdy niczego się nie spodziewał dałem mu z liścia.  
Chłopak skrzywił się patrząc na mnie zdziwiony, z każdą sekundą jego mina drastycznie się zmieniała.  
-Masz rację, to do niczego nie prowadzi. To koniec Tommy.

Odszedł.   
Zostawił mnie zapłakanego przy starej, drewnianej piaskownicy. Samego, ze złamanym sercem.

Koniec wspomnienia.

\- Wszystko w porządku proszę pana?-podniosłem wzrok na małą dziewczynkę. Patrzyła się na mnie wielkimi, brązowymi oczyma.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało.-odpowiedziałem ścierając resztkę łez. - Gdzie masz rodziców?

-Mama znowu piję a tata w sklepie.-odpowiedziała a mi momentalnie zrobiło się przykro.

\- A wiesz może za ile wróci? Nie powinnaś siedzieć sama w nocy na placu zabaw. To niebezpieczne.

\- Nie wiem kiedy. Nie wraca już od trzech lat. Mama pewnie po mnie przyjdzie rano.-powiedziała siadając obok mnie.

Jezu...

\- Boże, a ona wie że to niebezpiecznie?!-zdenerwowałem się dając jej swoją kurtkę.

\- Zaraz przyjdzie pan Dylan więc nic mi nie grozi.-zaśmiała się. - Zawsze mnie zabiera na ciastko czekoladowe!

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Pan Dylan?

\- Dylan O'brien?-zapytałem a dziewczynka której imienia nie znałem pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Często tu przychodzi?

\- Codziennie.-odpowiedziała. - Oo niech Pan spojrzy, właśnie idzie!

Na oko sześcioletnia brunetka pobiegła w kierunku zbliżającego się brązowookiego chłopaka.

O chuj, to rzeczywiście Dylan.

\- Sangster, co ty tu robisz?-zapytał podchodząc do mnie.

\- Jakoś tak, eee przechodziłem parkiem i spotkałem no tą dziewczynkę. Zagadaliśmy się i tak wyszło...to ja już będę leciał!-krzyknąłem a gdy chciałem uciec poczułem rękę na swoim nadgarstku.

\- Niech pan nie idzie panie Thomas! Pan Dylan weźmie nas na ciastko czekoladowe!

Spojrzałem na nią i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Jak dziecku odmówić.

\- Niech ci będzie!-westchnął Dylan aka chuj.

No tak...ciastko czekoladowe...

Ruszyłem za nimi trzymając się z tyłu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka:  
> Ten rozdział jest prawie tak bez sensu jak moje notki xD
> 
> No to ten, bajo


	5. Rozdział 4

Perspektywa: Thomas

\- Siadaj.-kazał mi Dylan. Przewróciłem oczami mając ochotę go kopnąć.

\- Taa...-burknąłem wybierając miejsce jak najbardziej oddalone od chłopaka. Po chwili obok nas pojawiła się ta dziewczynka niosąca trzy ciasta czekoladowe.

Mruknąłem ciche podziękowania nawet nie próbując jedzenia.

Po kilkunastu minutach niezręcznej ciszy postanowiłem się odezwać:  
\- Em, to jak masz na imię? Jeszcze mi nie powiedziałaś.

\- Jestem Veronica, a ty jesteś ten Thomas o którym D...-chciała dokończyć lecz O'brien gwałtownie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Złapał dziewczynkę za rękę tłumacząc że zaraz przyjdą. 

Zmarszczyłem zdziwiony brwi.

O co do chuja mu chodzi?

Pojebany czy co?

Dylan razem z Veronicą skierowali się w stronę łazienek, a ja, jak to ja postanowiłem pójść za nimi. Cicho podniosłem się z fotela kierując się w miejsce gdzie poszli. 

\- Verka, czy ty nie umiesz trzymać języka za zębami?-zapytał retorycznie O'brien a dziewczynka zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Proszę Pana ale to przecież pana przyjaciel.-stwierdziła.

\- Już nie.-powiedział brunet. Ruszyli z powrotem w kierunku naszego wspólnego stolika. Pędem tam ruszyłem, w dosłownie ostatniej sekundzie udało mi się usiąść na poprzednim miejscu.

\- Wiecie, ja już będę się zbierał...-spanikowałem. - Miło było Cię poznać, Vera.-uśmiechnąłem się do małej szatynki, dziewczynka, ku mojemu zdziwieniu podeszła do mnie a następnie mocno przytuliła.

\- To ja idę.-wstałem gdy Veronica mnie puściła.

Dylan nie odezwał się. Usiadł na fotelu biorąc się za ciastko czekoladowe.

Taa...

[...]

\- Thomasie Sangsterze!-usłyszałem gdy tylko przeszedłem przez próg mojego domu. Matka stała w kuchni z założonymi na piersiach rękami. Przez jej wzrok miałem wrażeniem że przez moje ciało przechodzą pioruny.

\- Cześ...-nie dokończyłem ponieważ kobieta ponownie się odezwała:  
-Gdzie ty się szlajasz?!

I co mam jej powiedzieć?

Poszedłem do parku gdzie spotkałem biedną dziewczynkę a później O'briena?

\- Spotkałem...kogoś. A raczej dwóch ktosiów.-odpowiedziałem a Ella popatrzyła na mnie z pobłażaniem.

\- Idź do pokoju. Odrób lekcje i spać. I nie chce słyszeć żadnych hałasów.-warknęła zła wracając do kuchni.

Westchnąłem ciężko kierując się do schodów prowadzących na piętro gdzie znajduje się mój pokój.

Gdy wykonałem wszystkie czynności łazienkowe usiadłem przy biurku otwierając zeszyt od matematyki.

Pierdole nie robie.

Co to do chuja cosinus?

Szybkim, energicznym ruchem zamknąłem zniszczony, pomazany zeszyt z wielkim napisem "Help me".

Może mnie nie spyta?  
Albo zapomni?  
Albo zdechnie wreszcie razem ze swoją Teressą-Spierdolessą?

Jaka matka taka córka.

Wstałem z krzesła podchodząc do okna, z którego miałem piękny widok na oddalone góry. Trzeba przyznać, Alvey to piękne miasto.

I nie wiem czy mi się wydawało ale widziałem że ktoś lub coś przebiegło szybko pomiędzy gęstymi drzewami i krzewami.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami postanawiając zrzucić winę na zmęczenie.

...I chorobę psychiczną.

Położyłem się na łóżku z całych sił próbując zasnąć, jednak to logiczne że mi się nie udało. Nie po takim dniu.

To dziwne ale zawsze wieczorem mam taki rachunek sumienia. Wspominał to, co się działo w danym dniu i oceniam swoje zachowanie. To śmieszne bo niczego nie żałuje.

Taa..

Pokręciłem głową wyrzucając niechciane myśli które teraz skupiły się na nikim innym jak na Dylanie którego przecież tak nienawidzę.

Czyżby?

Czemu ja sam sobie przeczę?

Nasze relację zaczęły się pogorszać i pogorszać aż dotarła do krytycznego momentu. Dylan wyznał moją największą, i najbardziej chronioną tajemnice tej suce, a obok tego nie mogłem przejść obojętnie.

To on zerwał naszą przyjaźń, ja to tylko przypieczętowałem. Po tym było jeszcze gorzej.

Nie wiem co się stało z tym Dylem który się mną opiekował, przytulał, rozmieszał...tęsknie za tym, tak strasznie za tym tęsknie.

Teraz gdy się spotykamy w szkole to raczej kończę z głową w kiblu albo zaśmieconym plecakiem.

Cóż...

\- Nie no kurwa nie zasnę.-gwałtownie podniosłem się z łóżka siadając na nim. 

W mojej głowie ponownie pojawiły się niepożądane przeze mnie myśli.

Dylan i te wszystkie obrzydliwe laski z kreskami na pół ryja.

Hatfu na nie.

Najgorsze jest gdy mijam go liżącego się na ławce z jakąś pindą. Mam ochotę rzygnąć.

\- Thomas? Śpisz?!

-!Tak!-odkrzyknąłem lecz po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę ze swojej głupoty.

I jak to możliwe że mnie ona usłyszała do cholery?! Przecież to niemożliwe.

Matka weszła do pokoju z zezłoszczonym wyrazem twarzy. 

Jezu, o co ona się tak piekli?

\- Nie pamiętasz co ci powiedziałam wcześniej?-fuknęła. -Masz spać! -kobieta wyszła z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami, uprzednio gasząc światło.

Ja, kurwa, pierdole.

Ponownie położyłem się na dwuosobowym łóżku. Tym razem o dziwo sen przyszedł o wiele szybciej i niespodziewanie.

Coś mam wrażenie że nie powinienem jutro wstawać...

I nie, nie mam schizofrenii.

Chyba.

Notka:  
Eh, nareszcie! Tak mi się nie chciało pisać tego rozdziału co chyba widać xD (dwa tygodnie) 

Ale jest! Krótki ale jest! To chyba dobrze nie?

No dobra, ja idę spać, dobranoc❤️

(Co z tego że jest 12:20 a o 13 mam gości no nie?)


	6. Rozdział 5

Perspektywa: Thomas

\-- Dzień Dobry, przepraszam za spóźnienie.-do klasy wpadł zawstydzony Brad. Chłopak nawet nie spojrzał na nauczyciela tylko szybko skierował się do ławki którą dzielimy.

\- Hej, Brad? Co się stało?-zapytałem przejęty widząc zaschnięte resztki łez na jego policzkach. Przyjaciel podniósł na mnie zapłakany wzrok a mi momentalnie zrobiło się przykro.

Jeśli Brad jest smutny, smutni są wszyscy wkoło. 

\- Nic takiego...-szepnął przepisując temat z tablicy. Zmarszczyłem brwi zmartwiony jego zachowaniem. Musiało się stać coś poważnego. 

Postanowiłem pogadać z nim o tym na przerwie, może wtedy mi powie o co chodzi. Postanowiłem się skupić na lekcji, przez resztę czasu nie odzywając się ani słowem.

[...]

Wstałem z niewygodnego krzesła szybkim ruchem wrzucając wszystkie książki do plecaka. Od razu zerwałem do biegu za Bradem który dzisiaj chyba naprawdę nie miało ochotę na rozmowę. 

Ruszyłem głównym korytarzem zaglądając w prawie każdy kąt aż w końcu dotarłem do drzwi starej biblioteki z której już nikt nie korzysta. 

Drzwi ku mojemu zdziwieniu były lekko uchylone przez co postanowiłem wejść. Całe, niewielkie pomieszczenie skąpane było w ciemnościach, jedynie w rogu sali, za sporą półką zawaloną starymi książkami widać było świecącą słabą latarkę.

Nie jesteś cipą Thomas. To tylko jakaś tam ciemność a pewnie na ścianach jest pełno pająków, nic takiego.

Ta, kurwa.

\- Brad, to ty?-zapytałem drżącym głosem powoli zbliżając się do regału. Wszędzie unosił się zapach stęchlizny a drewniana podłoga skrzypiała co powodowało że trzęsły mi się nogi.

W odpowiedzi usłyszałem cichy pomruk więc odetchnąłem z ulgą. Pewniejszym już krokiem podszedłem do niego. Moim oczom ukazał się zapłakany brunet patrzący na mnie pustym wzrokiem.

\- Co się stało?-przykucnąłem obok niego łapiąc go za rękę. Niebieskooki westchnął ciężko ale nie wyrwał ręki.

\- M-minho się s-stał.-wyjąkał płaczliwym głosem. Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany. - Nic mnie nie zrobił, spokojnie.-dodał zapewne widząc moją minę.

Ścisnąłem mocniej jego rękę siadając obok. Usłyszeliśmy cichy dźwięk dzwonka jednak nie przejęliśmy się nim.

To tylko angielski, nic się nie stanie jak go sobie odpuścimy no nie?

\- Wyszedłem dzisiaj wcześniej z domu bo chciałem jeszcze zajść do piekarni po te nowe bułeczki co Harry wypieka. Wiesz które? Te takie z tym nadzieniem truskawkowym, są przepyszne!

\- Brad, do rzeczy...-zaśmiałem się cicho.

\- Ah, no tak.-speszył się. - No to poszedłem po te bułeczki no i rozmawiałem trochę z Harry'm który się żalił że jego Louis zaczął zadawać z Gally'm z 3b.-powiedział a ja nie zrozumiałem o co mu chodziło.

\- No i co z wiązku z tym że się zakolegowali?

-No to że Gally zaprosił ich na swoje urodziny gdzie przedstawił im swojego chłopaka...-głos bruneta zaczął być coraz bardziej cichy. - Gally chodzi z Minho...

\- Eee...-zawiesiłem się. Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do mnie znaczenie tych słów. - Co kurwa?!

Gwałtownie wstałem łapiąc Brada pod ramie przez co chłopak również musiał się podnieść.

\- Gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz?

\- Idziemy do chuja aka Minho. Musze sobie coś z nim wyjaśnić.

Brad zaczął się wyrywać tłumacząc że nie chce z nim rozmawiać, i że i tak nie miałby szans u Lee.

Pierdolenie o Szopenie.

\- Co oni teraz mają?-zapytałem odwracając się do przyjaciela. 

\- Matematykę.-odpowiedział zrezygnowany.

\- To idziemy na tyły!-ucieszyłem się sztucznie. 

Oj bój się Minho Chuju Lee.

[...]

\- Minho! Ty chuju głupi gdzie ty jesteś?!-krzyknąłem a Brad przybił sobie facepalma.

\- O co ci chodzi Thomas?-zdziwił się czarnowłosy wychodząc zza zaułku. Za nim szło pięciu chłopaków i te dwie szmaty.

Teresa i Brenda.  
Niech uważają bo jeszcze sperma im z gęby wypłynie.

\- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?-zapytałem spoglądając znacząco w kierunku dziwek, Bretta-idiotę, Zayna, Scotta i Liama.

Czekaj co?

\- Liam, co ty tam robisz?!-olałem na chwilę podchodząc do Minho.

\- Stoję, nie widać?-odburknął nawet nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem.

Brett uśmiechnął się zwycięsko przyciągając blondyna do swojego boku a następnie pocałował go w policzek.

Za sobą usłyszałem głośne wyciągnięcie powietrza przez Brada a ja sam stałem kilka dobrych sekund z otwartą buzią.

\- C-co?-tylko tyle wyszło mi z ust gdyż za sobą usłyszałem aż zbyt wesoły głos Dylana.

\- Hejka naklejka!-pisnął.-Mam alko!- gdy szatyn zdał sobie sprawę z mojej i Brada obecności od razu zmienił wyraz twarzy.  
\- A co tu robią ci frajerzy?

\- Uważaj kogo nazywasz frajerem.-ostrzegł go Minho stojący obok mojego przyjaciela.

\- Ty to zawsze wiesz w którym momencie przyjść O'brien.-westchnąłem podirytowany pod nosem.

\- Możesz powtórzyć, suko?-wkurzony Dylan podszedł do mnie szybkim krokiem łapiąc mnie za koszulkę. Oparł mnie o ścianę patrząc na mnie smutnym wzrokiem.

O chuja mu do cholery chodzi?! Wyzywa mnie a patrzy na mnie jakby chciał mnie przeprosić!

Pojebany czy co?

\- P-puść mnie..-zająkałem się. 

\- Jeszcze raz zwrócisz się do mnie takim tonem a nie skończy się tak miło Sangster.

Licealista puścił mnie przez co upadłem z hukiem na ziemię. Cała zgraja w tym Liam poszli za Dylanem i przysłowiowy chuj ich strzelił.

Brad od razu przybiegł do mnie zaczynając płakać. Przytuliłem go do siebie starając go uspokoić.

\- Co się stało z naszym Liamem?-zapłakał jeszcze głośniej. 

\- Cii, uspokój się Brad...na pewno z nim o tym porozmawiamy...

Co się tu odjebało?

NOTKA:  
Jeju przepraszam was za tak długi brak rozdziału! Prawie tydzień, ale niestety nie mam w ogóle weny ani pomysłów do pisania. 

Mam nadzieje że się na mnie nie gniewacie. Nie obiecam wam częstszych rozdziałów bo nie wiem czy jestem w stanie dotrzymać słowa, także no.

Miłego dnia❤️😈


	7. Rozdział 6

Perspektywa: Thomas

Gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi rzuciłem teczkę na ziemię kierując się do swojego pokoju. Z salonu wyjrzała do mnie platynowowłosa blondynka. Sekretarka mojego ojca.

\-- Panie Sangster. Pana Ojciec prosi pana o przyjście.-powiedziała swoim przesłodzonym, sztucznie miłym głosem.

Suka, lecąca na pieniądze.

\- Jasne, zaraz pójdę.-odpowiedziałem chcąc jak najszybciej skończyć rozmowę.

\- Teraz. Jest to ważna sprawa.

Przewróciłem oczyma z całych sił starając się jej nie walnąć. 

Co może być ważniejszego od użalania się nad sobą i rozmowy z Bradem?

Posłusznie poszedłem za dwudziestopięcio latką do gabinetu znajdującego się na końcu korytarza. 

Zapukałem delikatnie do drzwi czekając na pozwolenie. Ojciec mruknął coś w stylu "proszę" więc wszedłem.

Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę że nie byłem tu już z kilka dobrych lat. Na stole nadal walały się stare encyklopedię a drewniane panele skrzypiały przy każdym kroku. Czyli tak, jak to zapamiętałem.

W powietrzu unosił się przyjemnie dziwny zapach który dodawał uroku pomieszczeniu, zaś przez zasłonięte pomarańczowe rolety wpadały promienie zachodzącego słońca. Całość była utrzymana w ciepłych barwach. 

Jedyną rzeczą, a raczej osobą niszczącą ten rajski obrazek był Mark Sangster. Siwy, dość niski mężczyzna z krzywym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć. O co chodzi?

\- Thomas, mam ci przekazać bardzo ważną wiadomość która może cię zszokować.-zaczął. - Lepiej może usiądź..

Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Posłusznie usiadłem czekając na to, co ma mi do powiedzenia.

\- Thomas, chodzi o to że ja i twoja matka...-nie dokończył bo do pokoju wparowała spanikowana Jessica.

\- Jakiś facet dobija się do drzwi! Chce się widzieć z tobą Mar..Panie Sangster.

Prychnąłem cicho pod nosem. Czy oni naprawdę myślą że nie widać tego, że się pieprzą?

\- Ach tak, tak już idę. Thomas, idź do pokoju. 

Mark wybiegł z pokoju po drodze chwytając płaszcz wiszący na stojaku z boku pomieszczenia. Ja siedziałem zdziwiony nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić.

Jak zwykle sam.

Sam bez Dylana.

Wspomnienie~ 4 lata wcześniej  
Narracja 3-osobowa

Trzynastoletni Thomas wybiegł na podwórko gdy tylko zobaczył tak wyczekiwany samochód.

Cały dzień szykował gry, przekąski i inne tego typu rzeczy tylko po to, aby jego ukochany przyjaciel czuł się jak najlepiej u niego.

Stanął przy bramie trzęsąc się z podekscytowania, rodzice wreszcie zgodzili się aby on i Dylan zostali sami na weekend w domu, podczas gdy oni pojadą nad jezioro.

Taka okazja zdarzała się raz na milion więc Thomas postanowił ją wykorzystać w stu, a nawet i dwustu procentach. 

Drzwi białego BMW otworzyły się otworem a zza nich wyleciał równie uśmiechnięty i podekscytowany Dylan. Chłopak miał na sobie koszule w hawajskie wzory a na szyi wianek wykonany ze sztucznych, różnokolorowych kwiatów przez co wyglądał jak żywcem wyrwany z jakiegoś starego, latynoskiego teledysku.

\- Tommy!-podbiegł do blondyna zgarniając go w mocny uścisk który Thomas z chęcią oddał. Młody Sangster uwielbiał się przytulać. Szczególnie z Dylanem.

\- Chłopcy, nie widzieliście się zaledwie dwa tygodnie. Aż tak za sobą tęsknicie?-zaśmiała się rodzicielka starszego z chłopców. Za nią szedł wysoki i smukły mężczyzna z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach. 

Jak Thomas, Liam oraz Minho zwykli go nazywać- Szczurowaty.

\- Byłem sam. Sam bez Dylana.-odpowiedział z powagą czekoladooki uśmiechając się promiennie w kierunku czternastolatka za nim.

Koniec wspomnienia.

Otworzyłem oczy spuszczając wzrok ze smutkiem.

Nic już nigdy nie będzie takie same i muszę sobie wreszcie wbić to do głowy.

Nie jesteś cipą Thomas.

Wstałem zamierzając wyjść lecz coś, z niewiadomych przyczyn kazało otworzyć dolną szafkę po lewej stronie pokoju.

Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem. W środku znajdowała się sterta papierów, młodszych i starszych. Z pod spodu wystawały pożółknięte kartki zaś na górze znajdowały się nowe, całe zapisane drobnym druczkiem.

Złapałem do ręki pierwszy lepszy kawał papieru zaczynając czytać.

"Chcesz zyskać nowe, bardzo pomocne moce? Stać się wilkołakiem?

Alfa, Beta, Omega. To podstawowe rasy mojego a i wkrótce i twojego gatunku. Owszem, istnieje ich wiele odmian lecz te przedstawione powyżej są najbardziej kojarzone.

Jednak, co zrobić aby stać się jednym z nich? Zostać ugryzionym. Ale przez kogo?  
Jeśli nie macie jakieś znajomego wilkołaka z okolicy polecam swoją skromną osobę.   
Fabio del Junco kłania się państwu nisko i zawsze skory do pomocy.

Oczywiście za niewielką odpłatą. Nie, nie chodzi o pieniądze. Raczej o wierność. Przyrzeczenie wierności i oddania sprawie nie jest chyba aż tak dużą zapłatą w zamian za taką moc.

Jeśli jest pan zainteresowany ofertą zachęcam do rozmowy z kontrahentem który odpowie na wszystkie pana pytania.

Z poważaniem, Fabio del Junco"

Gdy tylko odłożyłem kartkę wziąłem głęboki wdech z nadzieją że może on mi pomoże jakoś zapanować nad nerwami.

Nie pomogło.

Kurwa, wilkołaki?! Mój ojciec chce zostać wilkołakiem, lub co gorsza już nim jest?!

Odłożyłem papier na swoje miejsce na drżących nogach wychodząc z gabinetu taty.

Po drodze widziałem tylko jak ojciec stoi z jakimś mężczyzną na trawniku przed domem ostrożnie rozglądając się na boki.

[...]

Perspektywa: Brad

-_ Liam! Poczekaj!-krzyknąłem gdy idąc po bułeczki do Harry'ego zobaczyłem z oddali idącego przyjaciela.

Blondyn odwrócił się zdezorientowany zapewne szukając osoby która go wołała. Machnąłem do niego gdy chłopak mnie zauważył. Uśmiech momentalnie zszedł mu z twarzy, patrzył na mnie teraz raczej z przerażeniem.

Nagle ku mojemu zdziwieniu chłopak odwrócił się jak najszybciej maszerując, po chwili zniknął za budynkami.

Gdy już miałem zerwać się do biegu za przyjacielem poczułem wibracje mojej komórki obecnie znajdującej się w mojej kieszeni.

Od: Ten-zakochany-w-Dylanie💕👨❤️💋👨

Brad , musimy pogadać.

Chyba powinienem zmienić nazwę Thomasa po tym co się stało dzisiaj w szkole...  
I tak kiedyś będą parą.

Do: Ten-zakochany-w-Dylanie💕👨❤️💋👨

Daj mi piętnaście minut.

NOTKA:  
Przepraszam was słońca że tak rzadko rozdziały ale naprawdę nie mam weny do tej książki, poza tym ten rozdział jest strasznie do dupy, nic się tu nie klei.

Do zobaczenia, nie wiem kiedy xD


	8. Rozdział 7

Perspektywa: Thomas

Gdy tylko usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi poderwałem się nerwowo z kanapy. W progu stanął zdyszany Brad w jednej ręce trzymający reklamówkę z bułkami zaś w drugiej, żelki. Dużo żelków.

\-- Siadaj.-nakazałem chłopakowi który zdziwiony wykonał moje polecenie. Rodziców nie było więc mogliśmy rozmawiać bez obaw że ktoś niepowołany może usłyszeć te rozmowę.  
Z trudem usiadłem z ledwością powstrzymując drżenie nóg. Brad przyglądał mi się ze zdziwieniem nie za bardzo wiedząc jak rozpocząć temat.   
\- Słuchaj...-spróbowałem w końcu. - Brad, ja, ja sam nie wiem czy w to wierze ale mnie to przeraża. Jeś...Jeśli to prawda t-to ja nie wiem...

Głos mnie zdradził. Przyjaciel momentalnie znalazł się u mojego boku. Przytulił mnie do siebie kładąc moją głowę delikatnie na swoim ramieniu. Wtuliłem się w niego i zacząłem płakać. Po prostu nie mogłem tego powstrzymywać dłużej. Czułem że uczucie guli w gardle z dnia na dzień pogłębiało się i pogłębiało a ja, cóż, starałem się udawać że wszystko jest w porządku. Nic nie jest w porządku. 

\- Spokojnie Tom, nie denerwuj się. Nie naciskam na ciebie..

Nastąpiła między nami cisza którą Brad przerwał po niecałych pięciu minutach swoim rozbawionym chichotem. Spojrzałem na niego niezrozumiale a niebieskooki zaniósł się jeszcze większym śmiechem.   
\- Wiesz co jest śmieszne?- zapytał a ja nie odpowiedziałem bo jak się spodziewałem było to pytanie retoryczne. - Obydwoje zakochaliśmy się w swoich przyjaciołach, nasz przyjaciel woli jakieś niewierzące wysłannice piekieł a ja siedzę z tobą na kanapie użalając się nad własnym losem. Jesteśmy nieudacznikami, Tom.

Zachichotałem cicho na jego wypowiedź uznając że chłopak ma w tym trochę racji. Po chwili jednak sobie z czegoś jeszcze sprawę.   
\- Jak to zakochani w swoich przyjaciołach? Po pierwsze, Dylan nie jest już moim przyjacielem. Po drugie, nie kocham go przecież!

\- A jednak gdy wspomniałem o tych „przyjaciołach"-zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu.  
\- Pomyślałeś o Dylanie chociaż ja wcale o nim nie wspomniałem.-uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

\- Ale..Ale to nie tak!-próbowałem się wytłumaczyć.-Po prostu tak mi przyszło na myśl!

Brad zaśmiał się rzucając we mnie poduszką, a ja, przez to że byłem zajęty usprawiedliwianiem się, nie zdążyłem jej chwycić. Brad już wiedział co to oznacza. Wojna na poduszki została oficjalnie rozpoczęta a ja, nie zamierzałem wyjść z tego salonu jako przegrany, oj nie...

[...]

Piętnaście minut później zwycięska został wyłoniony. Siedziałem okrakiem na brunecie łaskotając go przez co miotał się po pokoju jak dziki kotek. Wstałem w końcu z niego nagle przypominając sobie dlaczego go w ogóle tutaj zaprosił. Usiadłem z powrotem na miejscu które zajmowałem przed trzydziestoma minutami a moją twarz ponownie przyozdobił niepewny wyraz twarzy. Brad zdawał się to zauważyć ponieważ już po kilku sekundach siedział tuż obok.  
\- Mój ojciec najprawdopodobniej jest wilkołakiem.-wyrzuciłem na jednym wydechu.

Odpowiedziała mi krępująca cisza. Nie śmiałem nawet podnieść wzroku na przyjaciela. Spodziewałem się każdej reakcji, śmiechu, płaczu, gniewu ale na pewno nie tego. 

\- Jesteś tego pewien? Wierz że ufam ci bezgranicznie, Tom. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem wiem że byś mnie nie okłamał.

\- J-ja chyba tak..widziałem papiery potwierdzające to. Był to..

Do domu weszła zadowolona mama, a za nią kroczył męczeńską miną ojciec. Mark posłał mi niewyraźny uśmiech po czym kiwnął Bradowi. 

\- Ja już będę szedł...-zerwał się niebieskooki a ja pospiesznie pokiwałem głową gorączkowo się z nim zgadzając. 

\- Brad, na pewno nie chcesz zostać?-zapytała zdziwiona matka. - Akurat mam zamiar przyrządzić Lasagne którą tak sobie chwalisz.

\- Przepraszam pani Sangster lecz obiecałem mamie że pomogę jej w przyrządzeniu kolacji.-wymigał się sprytnie a następnie pożegnał się z moimi rodzicami wysyłając mi zmartwione spojrzenie gdy wychodził przez drzwi frontowe.

Powoli odwróciłem się w kierunku rodziców którzy patrzyli na mnie zdziwieni.

\- Zrobiłam coś nie tak?-zapytała Ella patrzą na mnie szukając odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie, mamo.

Drżącymi nogami usiadłem przy stole tuż obok Marka Sangstera który przyglądał mi się jakby chciał mi przewiercić mi dziurę w duszy.

NOTKA:  
Mam nadzieje że spodobał wam się ten krótki, odrywającej od główniej fabuły rozdział. Starałam się w tym rozdziale bardziej przybliżyć wam przyjaźń Thomasa i Brada i pokazać wam, jaka ona jest silna.

Przepraszam was za tak długi brak rozdziału jednakże długotrwały brak weny doprowadził do momentu, gdzie omijałam wattpada szerokim łukiem. 

Mam nadzieje że wakacje spędzacie tak jak sobie wymarzyliście i jesteście szczęśliwi z czasu wolnego z którego korzystacie. (oczywiście w czytaniu wattpada xD)

A ja się z wami żegnam!❤️


	9. Rozdział 8

Perspektywa: Thomas

Od ostatnich wydarzeń minął już tydzień podczas którego z całych sił starałem się unikać ojca na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Brad skutecznie mi pomagał, wielokrotnie w trakcie trwania minionego tygodnia przesiadywałem u niego, często zostając na noc. Jednak nie wczoraj. 

Miałem nocować u Brada jednakże niespodziewanie do ich domu zapukał Brett idiota Talbot, brat cioteczny Brada. Nie dowiedziałem się co się stało lecz był bardzo spanikowany a jego wzrok rozbiegany. Brad grzecznie mnie wyprosił co wcale mnie nie uraziło. 

A teraz stałem przed budynkiem szkoły. Ogromnej, zjebanej szkoły. 

Jak ja jej kurwa nienawidzę! A to dopiero początek września, ciekawe co będę mówił w czerwcu.

Jeśli do czerwca dożyje. Bo patrząc na to co się ostatnio wokół mnie dzieje, obawiam się że zejdę na kurwicę i nawet te pyszne ciasteczka w osiedlowym nie pomogą. 

Wszedłem zmęczonym krokiem do tej zapyziałej dziury kierując się do swojej szafki o jakże fajnym numerze 69.

Pamiętam jak z Dylanem śmialiśmy się z tego do rozpuku. Ironia, on ma numer 96.  
Brad stał przy niej wgapiając się w ziemię, nie zareagował nawet na szarpnięcie ramienia gdy jakiś przechodzący obok niego maturzysta niechcący o niego zahaczył. Wysoki blondyn zatrzymał się, odwracając się do Brada.   
\- Przepraszam Cię. Ty jesteś Brad, tak?

Talbot podniósł powoli wzrok patrząc na twarz rozmówcy a następnie oblał się czerwonym niczym pomidor rumieńcem. Ja postanowiłem nie podchodzić, nie chcę przerywać tej uroczej scenki.

\- T-tak to j-ja.-potwierdził Brad.-Nic s-się nie s..stało.

\- Och, na pewno?-zapytał się chłopak którego kojarzyłem ze szkolnej drużyny lacrosse.-Jestem Isaac Lahey. Możesz mówić na mnie Issie.-puścił Bradowi oczko a następnie pomknął do przodu wtapiając się w tłum licealistów. Podbiegłem do przyjaciela od razu przytulając go na wypadek gdyby zemdlał.

Brad spojrzał na mnie zaćmionym wzrokiem. Oczy miał wielkie jak dwie monety a światło odbijające się od nich dawał wrażenia wielkiej głębi. 

\- Ten Isaac jest w drużynie lacrosse z tego co kojarzę ale nie wiem na jakiej pozycji.-powiedziałem klepiąc przyjaciela po policzku gdy temu nadal nie schodził z nich rumieniec.  
-Skąd on w ogóle znał twoje imię?

\- Nie wiem, Tom...ale on jest przystojny...-rozmarzył się. Przewróciłem oczami śmiejąc się pod nosem. Może ten dzień wcale nie będzie taki zły?

\- Ej wy! Sangster i Talbot, co robicie na korytarzu w trakcie lecji?-zawołał do nas nauczyciel WF. Grzecznie go przeprosiliśmy po czym skierowaliśmy się razem do sali historycznej. Weszliśmy nawet nie kłopocząc się pukaniem. Szczurowaty spojrzał na nas jadowicie ale ostatecznie uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Obok tej żałosnej imitacji człowieka stała jeszcze jednak osoba. Był to średniego wzrostu z ciemnymi włosami, wyglądający jakby urwał się z jakiegoś gangsterskiego filmu. Poszedłem do ławki w której siedział Scott.  
\- Można?

Scott wyrwał się jakby z jakiegoś transu spoglądając na mnie jakbym urwał się z księżyca a na sobie miałbym sukienkę w różowe kwiatki a następnie kiwnął głową robiąc mi miejsce.  
\- Czemu nie siedzisz z Bradem?

\- Brad chce usiąść z Liamem żeby go wypytać o kilka rzeczy. Słyszałeś chyba o tym że ostatnio się pokłóciliśmy tak jakby, co nie?

McCall'owi nie dane było odpowiedzieć bo w tym właśnie momencie odezwał się ten mafioso:  
\- Jestem Jeff Deegans (Nazwisko na potrzeby ff, więc nie ma ono nic wspólnego z książkami Kati dop.autorki) ale jestem za tym abyście zwracali się do mnie po prostu Jeff.-  
Wszyscy zdziwieni kiwnęli głowami.   
\- Będę pomocnikiem pana Jensena w przygotowaniach do sztuki którą będziecie odgrywać. Domyślam się że macie już ustalonych głównych aktorów bądź aktorki.

Szczurowaty rozejrzał się spanikowany po klasie jakby nie wiedząc kogo wybrać.  
\- Owszem. Thomas Sangster zagra Julię a Dylan O'brien- Romea.

Poczułem jak moje serce zamiera i po chwili upada na ziemię załamane. Po chwili jednak podniosło się jakby znalazło w sobie resztkę sił witalnych i woli przetrwania a następnie zaczęło bić w zawrotnym tępie.Przez moją twarz przez te kilkanaście sekund przewinęło się setki różnych min. Szok, zamarcie, załamanie.  
Z drugiej strony klasy zaś, Dylan, z którego obecności nie zdawałem sobie sprawy awanturuje się i kłóci. Dołączyłbym do niego bardzo chętnie ale jedyne o czym teraz marzyłem to schowanie się do szafy.

Scott spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem klepiąc mnie po plecach, usiłując pocieszyć a Brad zerwał się z ławki obok klękając obok mnie.   
\- Hej, Tom spójrz na mnie.-Podniosłem wzrok. - Przeżyjesz to i do tego pocałujesz się z ciachem, powinieneś się cieszyć.-Brad starał się obrócić wszystko w żart jednak mi nie było do śmiechu.

Liam spoglądał na mnie zmieszany nie wiedząc co zrobić. W końcu posłał mi mały uśmiech i odwrócił się. 

Dlaczego wszystko ciągle przydarza się mi?

NOTKA:  
Jedyne słowo które mi teraz przychodzi do głowy to przepraszam. Tak was cholernie przepraszam za tak długi brak rozdziału. Ostatni miesiąc był dla mnie katorgą.   
Weny: zero  
Sił witalnych: zero  
I jak tu żyć?

Dzisiaj przychodzę do was z krótkim rozdziałem bo nic więcej nie jest niestety w stanie napisać, przepraszam.

Love you


	10. Rozdział 9

Perspektywa: Thomas

-Thomasie, wydaj z siebie więcej emocji!

-Próbuje.-odpowiedziałem przewracając oczami. Szczurowaty dzisiaj postanowił zorganizować pierwszą próbę a jako że ja oraz O'brien jesteśmy głównymi aktorami koniecznie musieliśmy się pojawić. 

-Tom, weź dwa głębokie wdechy.-poradził Brad kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu w geście pocieszenia. -Wierzę w Ciebie.

Skorzystałem z rad przyjaciela po czym wszedłem na scenę i stanąłem obok Dylana. Szczurowaty podał nam scenariusze uśmiechając się oślizgle. 

Z obrzydzeniem przyjąłem zapisane drobnym druczkiem kartki a następnie spojrzałem na chłopaka przede mną. Dylan uśmiechał się równie oślizgle co szczurowaty.

A jednak poczułeś ukłucie w sercu, prawda Tommy? Odezwało się moje sumienie którego głos był dziwnie podobny do tego, jaki posiadał mój były przyjaciel.

-„Romeo! Czemuż ty jesteś Romeo?"  
\- zacząłem gdy Minho krzyknął ‚Akcja!'.  
-„Wyrzecz się swego rodu, rzuć tę nazwę! Lub jeśli tego nie możesz uczynić, To przysiąż wiernym być mojej miłości, A ja przestanę być z krwi Kapuletów".- dokończyłem prawie ziewając.

-Thomasie, nie tak! Postaraj się!-krzyknął czerwony ze zmęczenia szczurowaty. Pot lał się z jego czoła przez co jego lekki makijaż powoli spływał mu z twarzy zostawiając kremowe ślady na jego białej koszulce. -Jeszcze raz. Wybierzcie sobie jakiś inny fragment.

Zanim zdążyliśmy się naradzić Dylan zaczął recytować:  
-„To on! Mój pan! o kochanie moje!  
Gdyby on wiedział, że go kocham tyle!-Podniósł na chwile wzrok zaglądając mi głęboko w oczy. -Mówi, ale nie usty; zaczekajmy chwilę."

Dylan podniósł głowę i ukłonił się do publiczności, składającej się z mojej i jego klasy, która biła mu brawo.   
-Uważaj bo ci ślinka pocieknie.-zwrócił się do mnie opuszkiem palca zamykając opadniętą buzie.

-Piękne! To było wręcz cudowne!-odezwał się pan Deegans który niewiadomo kiedy pojawił się na sali. Uśmiechał się cwaniacko przenosząc wzrok z jednego ucznia na drugiego. Dłużej zatrzymał się na Scott'cie który łypnął coś zły pod nosem. 

-No nareszcie, panie Jeff! Już zaczynaliśmy się matrwić.-westchnął teatralnie Jensen ciągnąc się za końcówki włosów. 

-Thomas, dobrze mówię?- odezwał się Pan Deegans kierując pytanie do mnie.  
Kiwnąłem głową.  
-Gdybyś spojrzał na swojego partnera inaczej niż na wroga na pewno wyszłoby lepiej.-puścił mi oczko przysiadając na pół pustej widowni obok Bretta, który momentalnie schował cokolwiek trzymał w ręku.

-Dobrze, ja pójdę sobie zaparzyć kawę a wy kontynuujcie. Zaraz wracam!

[...]

Padłem wykończony na łóżko. Było po dwudziestej. Lekcje skończyliśmy około szesnastej przez co wychodzi że próby trwały cztery godziny.

-Thomas, chodź! Odgrzeje Ci kolację.-krzyknęła mama dziwnie wypoczętym głosem którego nie słyszałem u niej już od kilku miesięcy.  
Ostatnio chodzi strasznie poddenerwowana a na każdy komentarz z zapytaniem o jej samopoczuciem reaguje krzykiem. Uśmiechnąłem się.

-Idę!-odkrzyknąłem schodząc na dół.  
Po chwili znajdowałem się już w kuchni. Ojciec oglądał telewizję. Gdy tylko mnie zauważył uśmiechnął się do mnie miło a następnie z powrotem odwrócił się do telewizora gdzie niejaki Leo Messi strzelił gola. Po domu rozniósł się jego uradowany okrzyk.

Okej. Co tu się dzieje? 

-Siadaj, kochanie.-powiedziała miękko mama nakładając mi na talerz porcję lazanii.

To moje ulubione danie...

-Mamo?-zwróciłem się do Elli która wkładała brudne naczynia do zmywarki. Kobieta odwróciła się do mnie patrząc na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. -Czemu jesteście tacy szczęśliwi?

Kobieta widocznie zmieszała się spoglądając na swojego męża jakby szukając u niego wsparcia. Zaczęła mówić. -Nie wiemy po prostu jak zareagujesz na pewną wiadomość i chcieliśmy oszczędzić ci jak najwięcej złości.-powiedziała powoli wypuszczając powietrze. -Przepraszam jeśli to było sztuczne.

Zmieszałem się.

-Co takiego chcieliście mi powiedzieć?

-Dylan zamieszka u nas na kilka tygodni.-Powiedział Mark wchodząc do kuchni. Stanął obok mamy na znak że wspiera ją w jej decyzji.

-C-co? Czemu?!- wstałem gwałtownie przez co krzesło, na którym dopiero co siedziałem poleciało do tyłu.  
Ojciec syknął.

-Jego rodzice wyjeżdżają do Niemiec w sprawach zawodowych. Wiesz sam że są sprzedawcami nieruchomości.-odezwała się mama łagodnym tonem. Uśmiechnęła się miło do mnie. -Thomas, wiem że ostatnio między tobą a Dylanem nie jest za dobrze ale może ten wyjazd pozwoli wam ponownie się...zakolegować?-powiedziała przez chwile zastanawiając się jakiego słowa użyć w tej sytuacji aby nie wzburzyć moich i tak zszarganych nerwów.

Zakolegować z nim? No chyba nie.

-Mamo,Tato doceniam to że chcieliście mi o tym powiedzieć wcześniej i liczycie się z moim zdaniem ale naprawdę muszę się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić.-kiwnąłem im głową chcąc pójść już do pokoju.

-Nie masz zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się, Thomas.-powiedział ojciec, którego oczy nienaturalnie odbijały światło. Były lekko bursztynowe. -Dylan wprowadza się już jutro po szkole. Przyjadę po was i pojedziemy razem z nim po jego walizki.

Poczułem w sobie wielką chęć rozdarcia się na głos tak bardzo, że z mojego gardła wydostał się jakiś zduszony pisk. 

Szybko wspiąłem się na schody ponownie tego dnia rzucając się na łóżko które tym razem chyba nie wytrzymało mojej wagi. Drewniane łóżko złamało się na pół przez co ja oraz mój ulubiony kocyk stoczyliśmy się na ziemię.

Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

-Mamo...?-krzyknąłem na co kobieta odpowiedziała mi głośne „Co?" -Rozjebałem łóżko.

NOTKA:  
Tak, to ja. Żyje jeszcze xD

Ja ogólnie nadal nie wierze że udało mi się ukończyć ten rozdział. Usunęłam go przez ten miesiąc z trzy razy, pisałam od nowa i edytowałam. Ale w końcu się udało! Także łapcie rozdzialik❤️🤗


	11. Rozdział 10

Perspektywa: Dylan

-A więc...chłopcy. Jak wam minął dzień?

-Okropnie.  
-Wspaniale.- odpowiedziałem w tym samym momencie. Thomas spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem a następnie kiwnął głową na moją szyję. Szybko przeprosiłem rodziców Thomasa i pobiegłem do łazienki.

-Osz kurwa.-szepnąłem gdy zauważyłem wystające spod mojej koszuli ciemno bordowe malinki. Złapałem pierwszy lepszy puder leżący pod ręką i zacząłem rozsmarowywać go niedbale po szyi. W tym momencie wszedł Thomas.

Wypierdalaj stąd, tylko ciebie mi tu brakowało.

-Nie niszcz pudru mojej matki bo inaczej dostaniesz wpierdol O'Brien.

-To nie jest puder twojej matki.-stwierdziłem odwracając się do niego.

-To czyj niby?!-zdenerwował się blondyn patrząc na mnie mieszanką strachu i złości.

-Twój, skarbeńku.-puściłem mu oczko. -Och spójrz, jestem w twojej łazience więc to chyba wystarczający dowód potwierdzający to, że puder należy do Ciebie.- wytłumaczyłem gdy zauważyłem że Tommy nie zrozumiał.  
-Poza tym widać że jesteś pomalowany, słodko wyglądasz.

-A ty co? Sherlock Holmes jesteś?!- wkurzył się dyskretnie ścierając lekki makijaż z twarzy. Patrzył na mnie gniewnym wzrokiem która aż mnie rozczulał.

-Tylko jeśli ty zostaniesz Doktorem Watsonem, skarbie.-klepnąłem go z dużą siłą w pośladek przez co podskoczył przestraszony. Starał się wszelkimi siłami ukryć strach lecz mimo tego co sądził Tommy, jestem dobrym obserwatorem.

Thomas po kilku sekundach podniósł głowę patrząc na mnie wyzywająco.  
-Może jeszcze zaproponuj aby zamiast Romea i Julii w teatrze zagrać Sherlocka i Johna, co o tym sądzisz, 'Dylanuneczku'?

Osz ty szmato.

-Nie mów tak na mnie. Nie mam dziewięciu lat a ty nie jesteś moim przyjacielem. Jesteś tylko pierdolonym ścierwem które myśli że pyskatą mordą może sobie wszystko załatwić. Gówno prawda! Tacy jak ty powinni zostać wyruchani do nieprzytomności a później zdechnąć we własnej spermie, a teraz wypierdalaj bo muszę coś zrobić z tą malinką.

-Ty obrzydliwy...kutasie!- Czekoladooki wybiegł z łazienki trzaskając drzwiami. Z dołu słychać było jego matkę a po chwili trzask drzwi wejściowych.

-Tchórz. Zawsze był tchórzem...- westchnąłem a następnie ponownie zabrałem się za nieudolne próby ukrycia działań Teresy. 

[...]

Perspektwa: Thomas

-Co zrobił?-zapytał Brad gdy tylko otworzył drzwi wejściowe. 

Po moich polikach spływały stróżki łez a ja sam wyglądałem jakbym się urwał z balu maturalnego.

-Wpuścisz mnie?-zapytałem. Przyjaciel od razu przepuścił mnie w drzwich każąc kierować się do jego pokoju. Tak zrobiłem. Ostrożnie wszedłem po schodach by nie obudzić śpiących na kanapie państwo Talbot. 

Brad po chwili mnie dogonił. Gdy tylko skierowaliśmy się do pokoju chłopaka, z łazienki znajdującej się obok wyłonił się wielki pan Brett Talbot. 

-Zapomniałem wspomnieć że on dzisiaj u mnie nocuje. Sorki, Tom.-zaśmiał się niezręcznie Brad za mną. Niebieskooki dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nienawidzę Bretta. I to nie dlatego że przyjaźni się z Dylanem chociaż to też jest ważnym czynnikiem. A mianowicie, nienawidzę Bretta Talbota za to jak traktuje ludzi. Nienawidzę go za to, że odebrał na Liama. Nienawidzę go za to, że się nade mną znęca.

-A kogo my tu mamy...Tommyś!-krzyknął sztucznie uradowany. Na jego twarzy wykwitł szyderczy uśmiech który znaczył tylko jedno.

Mam przesrane.

-Brett.-skarcił go Brad kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu. -Daj spokój mojemu przyjacielowi i jeśli ci twoje ciuchy miłe, idź stąd.

Brett zmarszczył brwi patrząc zdziwiony na Brada a po chwili z powrotem się uśmiechnął.  
-Zarywasz do Tommysia? Zakochałeś się w tej ciocie, mój drogi kuzynie?

-Oczywiście że nie! Tom to mój przyjaciel do smażonej na głębokim oleju frytki!-zdenerwował się ciągnąc za końcówki swoich włosów.

-Oj, Dylan się nie ucieszy.-wymamrotał pod nosem wysoki blondyn chcąc już odejść.

-A co mu do tego z kim się spotykam, co?-zapytałem skupiając tym samym uwagę Bretta ponownie na mnie.

-Nie obchodzi go.-powiedział szybko jakby właśnie zrobił coś niewybaczalnego poczym szybko schował się w pokoju gościnnym.

Zmarszczyłem nos nie komentując tego. Brad złapała mnie za ręke ciągnąc do jego różowej krainy gdzie spędziliśmy wieczór na rozmowach i netflixie. 

[...]

Perspektywa: Scott

Gdy tylko wyszedłem z galerii postanowiłem odpocząć. Zakupy z matką na najgorsza rzecz, nigdy więcej.

Mam około godziny zanim mama do mnie zadzwoni więc mogę spokojnie pójść do parku na lody.

Kto mi zabroni?

Ruszyłem więc w trasę która trwała aż pięć minut poczym przystanąłem w kolejce do budki z lodami za przystojnym brunetem niewiele wyższym ode mnie.

Osz kurwa, ale dupa.  
Chce dotknąć.

Chłopiec który zamawiał dwie truskawkowe gałki właśnie odszedł więc naszła kolej przystojniaka przede mną.

-Cześć! Poprosze jedną gałkę lodów cytrynowych i jedną karmelowych w osobnych wafelkach.-odezwał się a ja zamarłem.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się ukazując twarz mojego nowego, dziwnego, trochę napastliwego nauczyciela. 

-Dzień Dobry, Scott.-uśmiechnął się zadziornie ukazując rząd białych, lśniących zębów.

-Taa, Dzień Dobry.-odpowiedziałem niezbyt zainteresowany.

Kurwa, podniecałem się tyłkiem mojego nauczyciela!

-Dla Ciebie.-podał mi lody karmelowe. -Mam nadzieje że lubisz bo pasuje mi do Ciebie ten smak.

-Ja..tak. Lubię, dziękuje panie Deegans.

-Wystarczy Jeff, skarbie.-puścił mi oczko przez co poczułem jak na moje poliki wstępuje krwisto czerwony rumieniec. Ukryłem go zanurzając się w gałce lodów.  
-Co tu robisz, Scotty?

Scotty? 

-Matka zaciągnęła mnie na zakupy, Jeff. Szkoda gadać, od trzech jebanych godzin łaże za nią krok w krok po tych wszystkich sklepach które się chyba nie kończą.

Gdy skończyłem mówić zauważyłem że Jeff zapisuje coś w notatkach telefonicznych. Nie odezwałem się. P

Mężczyzna w wieku około trzydziestu lat podniósł wzrok patrząc na mnie lekko niepokojąco. Jego tęczówki były dziwnie bursztynowe a światło dziwnie się w nich załamywało. Drgnąłem.  
-Odprowadzić Cię?-zapytał zauważając to że mu się przyglądam.

-Nie musisz, poradzę sobie.-powiedziałem szybko chcąc się go jak najszybciej pozbyć. Zachowuje się jakby chciał mnie przelecieć, to mój nauczyciel do cholery!

-Nalegam.-usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Mężczyzn wstał podając mi ręke. Niezgrabnie ją złapałem wstając. Ruszyłem w drogę gdy poczułem rękę na mojej talii, druga wylądowała na pośladku.

-Co ty robisz?! Pojebało cię?!-spnikowałem wyrywając się z objęć tego zboczeńca.

-Uspokój się, kurwa. 

-O chuj ci gościu chodzi?! Kim ty jesteś?-mówiłem szeptem by przechodzący ludzie nie zareagowali.

-Idziesz ze mną, śliczny.-odpowiedział jedynie nie zdejmując ręki z mojej talii.

Zaprowadził mnie do czarnego samochodu gdy czekało na nas trzy osoby. Kobieta i dwóch mężczyzn.

-Poznaj Katrine, Angelo i Adrewa, moich pomocników.-powiedział Jeff a następnie wepchnął mnie do samochodu.

-Gdzie mnie zawozisz, jebany porywaczu?!-krzyknąłem na niego gdy mój pseudo nauczyciel usiadł na miejscu kierowcy a samochód ruszył.

-Powiedzieć ci prawdę, skarbie.

NOTKA:  
Hejka! Ostatnie komentarze (i groźby) bardzo mnie zmotywowały do napisania kolejnego rozdziału także jest!

Ponad 1k słów więc nie jest tragicznie xD


	12. Rozdział 11

Perspektywa: Mark

-Dzień Dobry, Panie Sangster.-odezwała się śliczna, brązowowłosa kobieta siedząca za biurkiem.  
-Fabio zaraz przyjdzie, proszę usiąść na kanapie i chwilę poczekać.

-Tak, dobrze.-odpowiedziałem zestresowany. Krople potu lały się z mojego czoła który cały czas osuszałem chusteczką higieniczną. Bałem się. A miałem czego.

Nie wywiązałem się z umowy którą z Del Junco ustaliliśmy na pierwszym spotkaniu, a konsekwencje tego mogą być tragiczne. 

Po kilku minutach do pokoju wszedł trzydziestoletni, opalony mężczyzna. Wydawał się taki beztroski do tego co przed chwilą zrobił. Pierwszą częścią kary za moje przewinienie było ugryzienie mojej żony. Druga to..

-Mark! Wspaniale Cię widzieć.-westchnął Del Junco zdejmując okulary przeciwsłoneczne które na chuja nie wiem czemu nosił bo na dworze pada.

-Witaj, Fabio.

-Nie wstydź się, zapraszam za mną!-zawołał mnie w następnie razem skierowaliśmy się do dobrze znanego mi pomieszczenia z dwoma fotelami oraz stolikiem z tequilą.

Usiadłem na zwykle zajmowanym przeze mnie karmelowym fotelu a następnie wziąłem się w garść i spojrzałem w oczy gangsterowi.  
-Nie krzywdź Thomasa. Nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

-Thomas jest pyskaty, lubię go wiesz? Ma coś w sobie co przyciąga ale niestety jest synem takiej cipy jak ty.-zaśmiał się sucho.

Skąd on go zna?!

-Znasz zasady, dziwko. Znałeś je a mimo to podjąłeś ryzyko. Teraz gdy okazałeś się zwykłą cipą musisz zapłacić cenę tego, sorry.-wstał klępiąc mnie po policzku a następnie wyszedł.

Mam siedem dni i piętnaście minut. 

Siedem dni później.

Perspektywa: Thomas

-Podprowadzić Cię, Tom?-zapytał po raz dziesiąty tego ranka Brad. Stał obok mnie przyglądając mi się podczas gdy ja zakładałem buty. 

-Trafię, nie martw się.-zachichotałem wstając. Przytuliłem go jedną ręką. W drugiej trzymałem płyty Troya Sivana które od niego dostałem. 

-O, Thomas. Już idziesz?-z kuchni wychyliła się pani Alicia Talbot, mama mojego przyjaciela. 

-Tak proszę pani. Dziękuje jeszcze raz za gościnę.-uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do niskiego wzrostu brunetki z niebieskimi oczami i skierowałem się do drzwi. 

-Thomas, czekaj! Może Brettuś Cię podwiezie, akurat miał wracać do domu.

-Nie, naprawde nie trz..-przerwał mi schodzący ze schodów blondyn. 

-Jasne ciociu, chętnie odwiozę Tommy'ego.-powiedział specjalnie naciskając na zdrobnienie mojego imienia którego używał Dylan gdy jeszcze byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

[...]

-Nie myśl sobie że jazda z tobą w jednym samochodzie to dla mnie przyjemność.-odezwał się Brett po kilku minutach jazdy w niezręcznej ciszy.-Robię to tylko dlatego że ciocia mnie o to poprosiła, no i chciałem Dyla odwiedzić.

-Domyśliłem się tego, Brettuś.-zadrwiłem uśmiechając się tak wrednie jak nigdy. Brett nie miał nawet szansy się odgryźć bo właśnie zaparkowaliśmy pod moim domem przez co szybko wysiadłem z samochodu który dziwnie pachniał perfumami Liama. 

Tylko on używał perfumy Violetty.

-Thomas! Gdzieś ty się podziewał, martwiliśmy się z Dylanem o Ciebie!-przywitała mnie na wejściu matka. Podeszła do mnie przytulając mnie na pokaz.

Gdyby nie było tu O'briena już bym dostał szlaban.

-Dzień Dobry, Pani Sangster.-kiwnął głową mojej matce. -Nazywam się Brett Talbot i chodzę do klasy z Dylanem O'brienem.-przedstawił się całując Elle w rękę przez co się zarumieniła. 

-Brad jest z tobą spokrewniony?-zapytała.

-Tak, Brad jest moim bratem ciotecznym. Właśnie z Thomasem od niego wracamy.-odpowiedział uśmiechając się czarująco. -Czy pozwoliłaby pani abym spędził trochę czasu z Dylanem oraz Thomasem?

-Och tak, jasne! Idźcie na góre a ja wam coś przygotuje do jedzenia.

Matka jak w transie pobiegła do kuchni wyjmując składniki na grzanki a ja chcąc nie chcąc podążyłem za Brettem do góry gdzie znajdowały się dwie sypialnie- moja, oraz gościnna w której zatrzymał się O'kutas.

Szybko znaleźliśmy się na górze a ja nie wachając się ani chwilę pobiegłem do mojego pokoju zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zamknąłem oczy i odetchnąłem z ulgą.

Wreszcie spokój od Talbota i tego frajera-Dylana.

Oparłem się mocniej o drzwi i otworzyłem oczy akurat w momencie gdy światło flesza mnie oślepiło.

-Co ty tu, kurwa robisz?!-krzyknąłem gdy mój wzrok powrócił do normy. Zobaczyłem leżącego na moim łóżku prawieże nagiego Dylana który szczerzył się jak głupi do sera. 

Chcąc niechcąc mój wzrok zniżył się na bokserki O'briena w których widocznie odznaczał się jego penis.   
-Weź ty może sobie zwal czy coś bo stoi ci jak koniowi.-parsknąłem zanim zdążyłem się powstrzymać. Zatknąłem sobie buzie dla pewności aby nic więcej tego typu nie wypłynęło z moich ust.

Dylan uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
-Chcesz mi z nim pomóc że tak się patrzysz?-zaśmiał się sucho a ja zdałem sobie sprawę że ani na chwilę nie oderwałem wzroku od jego bokserek. I wtedy się zaczęło, cholera.

-Idź z nim do Teresy, ja się nie dławie kutasami, sorry.-odpowiedziałem znowu nie mogąc powstrzymać mojego pyskatego charakteru. Nie tylko charakteru nie mogłem powstrzymać. Poczułem że w moich majtkach powstaje niezły armagedon, przekląłem w myślach.

Cholera, cholera, cholera nie.

-Tommy, twoje ciało daje mi inne oznaki.-zerknął na moje spodnie a następnie wrócił z powrotem na moją twarz.

-A weź spierdalaj z tąd.-krzyknąłem podchodząc do niego. Złapałem go za ramię siłą wyprowadzając go do drzwi. Nie bronił się.

Otworzył drzwi za którymi stał nie mogący się uspokoić Brett który prawieże turalał się po podłodzę. Warknąłem na obu poczym zatrzasnąłe ponownie tego dnia drzwi a następnie zamykając je na klucz.  
-Idioci.

Położyłem się na łóżku i nabrałem ochoty się zabić. Pościel przesiąkła zapachem Dylana a mój koleżka nie chciał opaść. Wręcz przeciwnie. 

No bez jaj, nie będę sobie walił myśląc o O'brienie. Aż tak nisko nie upadłem.

Wszedłem pod kołdrę i przykryłem się po same uszy starając się zasnąć. Wyobrażałem sobie różne rzeczy aby penis opadł. Między innymi gołą Hotgan- zadziałało. 

[...]

Minęło około dwóch godzin gdy się obudziłem. A raczej zostałem obudzony. Za ściany dochodził dźwięk głośnej muzyki. 

Ja pierdole, co za kutasy.

-Zamknąć mordy i ściście to gówno!-ryknąłem na cały dom. Jak dobrze że matka i ojciec są teraz w pracy.

-Tommy, skarbie weź się uspokój się.-zakpił Dylan. Jemu głosu towarzyszył prześmiewczy śmiech Talbota.

Zawarczałem pod nosem i wstałem z łóżka. Muszę tu posprzątać bo ten pokój wygląda jak chlew. Chwilę zajęło mi złapanie równowagi. Pościeliłem łóżko i rozejrzałem się naokoło.

Czemu do cholery na ziemi leży zużyty kondom? I lubrykant?

-Dylan?-zawołałem chłopaka nieżywy otwierając drzwi. Chłopak po kilku sekundach przyszedł patrząc na mnie pytającym wzrokiem.  
-Co to jest?-zapytałem. Nadal to do mnie nie docierało. On się z kimś pieprzył w moim łóżku.

On. Się. Pieprzył.

W moim łóżku.

Rykłem na cały dom ponownie tego dnia.  
-Czy ty jesteś pojebany?! Czy ty w ogóle masz jakąkolwiek ogładę w sobie albo chociaż sumienie?!

O'kurwiarz spojrzał na mnie lekko przestraszony. Nie dziwie mu się. Dwa razy się tak wkurwiłem. Dzisiaj i w dzień zerwania naszej przyjaźni. 

-Thomas, uspokój się, proszę.-odezwał się spokojnym głosem nie chcąc mnie jescze bardziej drażnić.

-Uspokój się? Uspokój się?! Do mnie to mówisz?!-kopnąłem szafkę nocną obok niego.-Tyle czasu nazywasz mnie puszczalskim, pedałem, dziwką a to przecież nie ja pieprze się jak królik w czyimś pokoju a po wszystkim nawet nie sprzątam po sobie! 

Jedno trafienie. Drugie. Za trzecim razem zablokował cios łapiąc mnie za nadgarstek który wykręcił tak, że chyba jest skręcony. Rzucił mnie na łóżko trzymając obie moje ręcę oraz kolana i spojrzał mi w oczy.  
-Uspokój się.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Byłem jak w transie, nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od brązowych tęczówek O'briena który patrzył na mnie z mieszanką różnych uczuć których w tej chwili nie byłem w stanie określić.

Minęło kilka minut zanim otrząsnęliśmy się z tego szoku. Dylan powoli wstał ze mnie nadal nie odrywając ode mnie oczu.   
-Przepraszam. Już to sprzątam..

Przykucnął biorąc w rękę prezerwatywe oraz lubrykant a następnie szybko ulotnił się z pokoju, uprzednio rzucając mi szybkie spojrzenie.

Och, co to do cholery było?

Usłyszałem rytmiczne pukanie do drzwi więc powoli wstałem.   
Jednak Dylan był szybszy. Otworzył drzwi a ja usłyszałem jedynie  
„Ugryź niepotrzebnych".

NOTKA:  
No cóż mogę powiedzieć? Zaczynamy!

**Author's Note:**

> Notatka:  
> No i jak spodobał się wam prolog? Bo mi szczerze mówiąc mi tak średnio. Nie wiem czemu, nie jest to jakoś źle napisane ale zwyczajnie mi się nie podoba.
> 
> Postaram się aby następne rozdziały "From a child" były lepsze, obiecuje wam.


End file.
